


Because Love Cannot Always Fly Without Resting

by frecklesarechocolate



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for a mattress, then cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Love Cannot Always Fly Without Resting

**Author's Note:**

> For [Chris](http://deanlorean.tumblr.com), who wants more Dean and Cas cuddling. Inspired very, very, very, very much by [this post](http://deanlorean.tumblr.com/post/41925866972/rebloggable-by-request). Any similarity to what is written in the post and in the fic is meant entirely as homage and flattery. I salute you, Fearless Leader. Finally, the title is from Love Sonnet XXXIII by Pablo Neruda, who is one of my Destiel muses.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

They went shopping for a mattress and box spring set on Saturday, and spent most of the day testing out every mattress in the store.

Dean had decided that he was done with sleeping on crappy motel beds with scratchy sheets that were dubiously clean and smelled of industrial detergent.

And they even had a place to put the bed, too.

They'd rented a modest three-bedroom house a little ways outside of town, not too far off the beaten path, but enough away from most people that they wouldn't have to deal with the neighbors unless they really wanted to.

Sam had chosen the bedroom furthest away from the master bedroom, muttering under his breath about thin walls. Dean ignored him in favor of pushing Cas against the bare wall of their unfurnished bedroom and kissing him. Cas didn't seem to mind, and they had stood there, pressed against each other, tongues moving against each other until Sam came back 15 minutes later. He made all kinds of squawking noises, some of which Dean was convinced broke the sound barrier, and then they went out shopping.

Sam chose his bed almost immediately, but it was more difficult for Cas and Dean. Dean wanted something soft and luxurious, something that he really could sink into at the end of the day. Cas was okay with a little softness, but he wanted to have more support for Dean's back.

"You're not getting any younger, Dean," Cas said in a low voice.

Dean glared at him. "Thanks, Cas. Way to make a guy feel good about himself."

Cas let his fingers run lightly across the palm of Dean's hand. "If I make sure you take better care of yourself, then I get to have you around longer."

This stopped Dean in his tracks. Because of course Cas would say some shit like that in the middle of a mattress store, for crying out loud. Dean tried to ignore the pleasant swooping feeling in his stomach and the fact that his mouth was suddenly dry. He had an even more difficult time ignoring the sudden desire to pull Cas toward him and kiss him for all he was worth.

It was a near thing, but the appearance of the salesperson stopped that particular train wreck before it could happen.

"Have you been able to make a decision?" he asked in an oily voice.

Cas shook his head, and Dean said that they hadn't yet. The salesperson looked disappointed, but walked away again (this was actually the third time he had come over to them), repeating his earlier advice that his name was Doug and he was happy to help them with any questions that they had.

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Cas's hand. "C'mon Cas, let's just pick one. We have to go looking for sheets, blankets and pillows after this."

Cas made a soft noise of protest, but followed Dean willingly to the far corner of the store where they proceeded to try every mattress. Again.

Nearly forty minutes later, they finally had chosen a mattress, and were lucky enough that it was in stock. Doug the salesperson was so pleased that they'd made a decision that he offered them same day delivery at no extra cost.

The fact that they had chosen what was probably the most expensive mattress in the place probably didn't hurt either.

They piled into the Impala and headed to Bed, Bath and Beyond to buy sheets. Cas stood in the center of the sheet aisle and looked around, bewildered by all the selection. He fingered one set of sheets after another. "I had no idea there was this much variation in bed clothing."

Dean rolled his eyes again. Bed clothing, Jesus. "Wait until you see the pillows, Cas."

Hundreds of dollars and more than a few ruffled feathers later, they managed to escape from the store without Cas smiting anyone (it was a close thing, though, when a woman walked in front of him and grabbed the last of the pillows that Cas had just decided he really, really wanted). They got back to the small house, turning into the driveway just as the delivery truck rumbled down their street.

The deliverymen had both Dean and Cas's bed as well as Sam's, and they set them up in record time. Cas watched the whole proceeding with a great deal of interest. At one point, he leaned over to Dean to comment on the copious amount of asscrack that one of the deliverymen was exhibiting, "That man seems to be having a hard time keeping his pants on."

Dean tried to stifle the snort of laughter that burbled up out of him, but only succeeded in nearly choking instead. He excused himself from the room and collapsed into a fit of laughter that was just this side of hysteria in the kitchen.

It was all worth it that night when it was time to get into the bed for the first time. Dean had made the bed and piled the pillows up high. It was one of those perfect fall nights, where the sky was clear and the air was brisk. Perfect for snuggling under the mounds of sheets, blankets and comforters together.

They got ready carefully, slowly, almost as if this was some form of initiation ceremony, and Dean supposed that it was. It was their first night together in the house in their new bed, in this thing that, even more so than the house, indicated normality. They'd come so far from those early days where Dean and Sam sped around the country in the Impala (and much as Dean loved traveling around, he was  _more_  than happy to never spend another string of days in the car with an overly gassy Sam). Pulling back the covers together, they got into the bed and rested their heads on the pillows.

They'd already picked their sides of the bed. When they had been in motels, Dean was almost always on the right, closest to the door, while Cas took the left side. This bed was no different, only the door was across from the foot of the bed instead of off to the side. They lay on their respective sides quietly for a moment before Dean scooted closer to Cas, pulling him into his arms. After some negotiation with arms and legs, they found their sweet spot. Dean rested his head on Cas's shoulder, his arm around Cas's waist. He tucked his thigh between Cas's legs, and Cas curved his arm around Dean's shoulder.  Their feet lay tangled together near the bottom of the bed, with the tips of Dean’s toes peeking out from under the covers.

Dean let out a small, satisfied sigh, which was echoed by Cas. Dean nuzzled his head into Cas's shoulder as his eyes drifted closed. Cas kissed Dean lightly on the head. "Good night, Dean," Cas said.

Dean mumbled something that might have been, "Night, Cas," and pulled Cas even closer to him, so their bodies were flush up against one another.

The bed was perfect, and Dean slept better than he had in years. And longer, too, for he didn't wake until the sun was fully up the next morning.


End file.
